Hillary Rodham Clinton
Hillary Diane Rodham Clinton, better known as Hillary Clinton or Hillary Rodham Clinton, is a character in the ''Skippy Shorts'' franchise. She is based on the real-life politician of the same name. Hillary is a woman who bursts into crying fits over things that make her emotional. She is Hugh E. Rodham and Dorothy Howell Rodham's daughter, Bill Clinton's wife, and Chelsea Clinton's mother. Hillary's rival is Sarah Palin. Hillary has a group of midget minions whom she sends after people who do not vote for her. Description Personality Hillary is a seemingly nice, sophisticated, level-headed, caring, kindhearted, and understanding person. However, when she talks about things that get her very upset, her voice starts to change into a loud, obnoxious voice that sounds exactly like Skippy (who also looks like her) that gets increasingly raspy and louder as she continues to go into crying fits of rage and reveal her true bitter, short-tempered, and irritable nature. Hillary desperately wants everyone to vote for her and not to talk about or even bring up her children — or, for that matter, any children in general. In "Hillary Cries... About the Children," she referred to herself as "The Big H" and "The Big H. C.", revealing that she is extremely self-absorbed and self-centered. Like Skippy, she believes herself to be perfect and better than anyone else. Hillary enjoys going to Burger King and ordering their foods on the menu, but hates having to sit in the back seat of the car. This is revealed in "Hillary Clinton Cries," where Hillary got disappointed and went into a sobbing fit whilst choking on her own cries and shouting gibberish when she was told that she had to sit in the back seat. Because she believes herself to be a highly important and special person, Hillary thinks that she must always sit in the front seat. She is constantly demanding respect and dignity from people and to always be voted no matter what. If people do not vote for her, Hillary gets very upset and sends her midget minions to kill them as punishment. Thus, this reveals more of her coldhearted, evil, dictator-like persona. Hillary is extremely tired of hearing about children, even her own. In "Hillary Cries... About the Children," she claimed that it was cute at first, but she can't hide it anymore since it really is not about the children, but rather herself. She even said in "Hillary Clinton Cries" that her child is ugly, but the people's are cute. Hillary has an annoyance and immense hatred for Sarah Palin and was seen having a rap battle with her in the episode "Hillary and Palin Rap." Biography Coming soon! As a puppet Hillary is a plain human-style white puppet. She has googly eyes and blonde hair. Hillary lacks visible legs since that is where her puppeteer's hand goes in to control her. She wears a lime green sweater with a black suit over it. "]] In "Paris Hilton John McCain Ad: Hillary Clinton's Response," Hillary is seen wearing a light pink bikini while resting in the sun and reading a magazine. Trivia * Due to her striking resemblance to Skippy, many people confuse her and Skippy to be the exact same person, but this is not true. As well, Hillary is constantly believed to really be a male because of her appearance similar to Skippy's, but this isn't true either. Gallery Skippyshorts Hillary.png Skippyshorts hillary 1-11-2013.png Skippyshorts Hillary Clinton NearFar Productions.png Skippy Shorts Hilary Clinton.jpg Skippyshorts Vote Hillary '08 NearFar Productions.jpg Bacon.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Puppet Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Browse